


Kamie Oneshots

by TheREALRedVans



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheREALRedVans/pseuds/TheREALRedVans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A books of one-shots written by yours truly because I love these boys and they're going to be the death of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

Jamie's POV

I woke up and immediately felt the grip around my body that I'd become so familiar with. I hugged back and felt Kevin stir. Raking my hand through his hair, I admired his face, and just him in general.

He was really beautiful. I wondered how he could have ever liked me.

I had stopped paying attention and was lost in my thoughts, until Kevin sat up and touched my face.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said sweetly, and I knew that no matter how many times he may say that, I'll still blush every time.

"Good morning, Kev." I answered quietly, smiling slightly. He grinned and put his forehead against mine, lightly touching our noses.

"How was your night?" he asked, getting closer and closer. My entire face was red by then. Me and Kevin had not exactly shared our first kiss yet. "Mine was wonderful with you by my side."

I realized he was quoting a song and smiled wider. "And when I, open my eyes, and see your sweet face," I continued, and he noticed I'd caught on.

"It's a good morning beautiful day."

He pushed away a bit and kissed my forehead. I pulled him back down and kissed his nose, making him grin.

"Jamie, guess what? It's Sunday! So you don't have to work! And I get to spend the whole day with you! So, we should go do something. I have something in mind, if you want." Kevin looked like a toddler, overflowing with excitement. The look on his face was so adorable.

"Okay, sure. What is it?" I agreed.

Kevin smiled slyly. "It's a secret."

 

I was being guided by Kevin to the "secret" date. My eyes were blindfolded and I had to trust solely on the boy in front of me. Since I couldn't see, I focused on the feeling of my hand in his. I played with his fingers and he tightened his grip. He stopped abruptly and I slammed into his back. He jumped and the fabric was removed from in front of my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to walk into me. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Kevin asked, worried. I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Kev." We were on a hill, secluded from most people. "What're we doing here?"

He picked up my other hand, holding it. "There's a firework show in a little bit, I thought maybe you'd like it." His face went a little bit pale. "I didn't think about you not liking the sound. Does it bother you? We can leave if you-" 

I put a finger up to his lips to stop his rambling. "It's perfect. I love fireworks, Kevin! Thank you!"

He sighed in relief and pulled me into a hug. 

The fireworks started and we sat on the grass. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. One of the most beautiful fireworks I'd ever seen shot up into the sky, and I turned to Kevin to point it out to him to see that he was staring at me, and not the fireworks. I raised an eyebrow at him.

Kevin leaned in towards me, and I started to as well. Right before our lips touched, Kevin jerked back. I blushed.

"Did I do something?" I asked, embarrassed. Kevin's eyes widened.

"NO! No no you're fine. It's just, I've never, exactly, kissed a guy? Can we, um, try again?"

I laughed, putting my hands on his chest, keeping him a short distance away. "Nope. That was your daily chance." He pouted, and I rolled my eyes, leaning in again and kissing him on the lips. He responded quickly, immediately kissing back. It was like a romance novel.

After we pulled away, I looked at him questioningly. "Was this your plan the whole time?"

He blushed and look down, nodding. "I wanted our first kiss to be perfect, though I kinda ruined it..."

I shook my head. "No, it was perfect. Thank you Kev." I pecked him on the lips, then pulled him into a hug.


	2. Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! WARNING !!!
> 
> Character Death and sadness :(

Kevin's POV

I walked along the beach, holding my boyfriend's hand in public for the first time. He'd finally convinced me, and it wasn't all that bad. I'd been scared of ever being openly gay, but the longer I hung around Jamie, the easier it became. 

Speaking of Jamie, he looked up at me and sent me a sweet, adorable smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I bent down slightly and pecked his cheek, and we continued walking. The tide washed over our feet, just barely.

What I wasn't prepared for was for something to jump out of the water and grab Jamie. I held onto his hand as tight as I could, but he was pulled away with more force than I could use with my entire body. I screamed, and the creature flew off.

I tried to calm myself, realizing this was a normal thing, and that there were a few specific people who dealt with this on a daily basis. I ran to Steven's house, banging on the door as hard as I could. By now I was actually crying, and I tried to hold it back as one of the gem ladies opened the door.

I explained how he was taken between breaks in my voice and sobs. She nodded, calling to the other ones, the short one and the huge one, along with Steven.

I begged them to allow me to come, it was my boyfriend after all, who had been taken. They reluctantly agreed, bringing me onto the glowing circle.

When we arrived, they led me through what looked like an island. I looked around frantically for Jamie. I saw an object on the shore, and realized it looked like a human figure. I started towards it when I was snatched and my vision went black.

I woke up attached to a chair by "ropes" unlike any I'd ever seen. I looked around, but there was nobody else in the room.

Just then a voice echoed through the room.

"Hello, human. I would like to welcome you to the place where you'll spend your last moments!"

I shivered, terrified.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice cracking.

The voice laughed. "I mean, you're going to die in this very room. Isn't that exciting? Do you feel adrenaline pumping through your veins?" 

My eyes widened and I felt tears pricking them. I couldn't die there. There was no way. The gems were on their way, I knew it.

"So, what do you want to do in your last minutes? See your boyfriend?"

I drew in a sharp breathe. If I was going to die, I guess I really did want to see him. I nodded, assuming that they could see me.

A door opened, and there stood Jamie. He had on no restraints, like he could roam free. I smiled slightly at him, but had no response. 

He walked closer and closer, and I nearly screamed. He looked like he'd been burned on the neck repeatedly. He held a gun in his right hand.

"Jamie, baby, what are you doing with that thing?" I asked, tears finally spilling out of my eyes.

He didn't answer, just continued closer until he stood right in front of me.

"James, can you hear me? Sweetheart? Please answer me!" The voice laughed again, while Jamie only raised the gun. My crying turned into sobbing. "Jamie, please baby, don't do it. I love you, please answer me. I know you can hear me." 

The gun continued up until it was right between my eyes. I could no longer properly breathe, and I just stared at Jamie. His eyes looked empty, his face was drained of life.

"Jamie... please... stop..." I barely gasped out the words. I opened my mouth to speak again when the pressure hit me and I lost all feeling.


End file.
